Past Conversations
by Jaelyss
Summary: A visit back to the past. LuciusMolly vignette.


**Title**: Past Conversations 

**Author**: Jaelyss ( jaelyss@mail.com ) 

**Rating**: PG-13 

**Date**: February 23, 2003; May 24, 2003 

**Pairings**: Molly/Luicus, Molly/Arthur, referred Draco/Ginny 

**Disclaimer**: All characters are owned by J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros. , etc. Not for profit. 

**Notes**: Totally random vingnette I wrote when inspired. I don't ship these two exclusively. The idea actually came out of nowhere and I started typing. This has no real plot and it's just something random. _Italics represent Lucius's flashback thoughts_

  


"Of all the places, you picked this place to meet me?" he asked sardonically. He looked distastefully around the muggle cafe. 

"Well, I didn't want anyone in the wizarding world to spot us. I don't want Arthur to know..." she replied. 

"Hmph! How is that dear husband of yours?" he asked looking disgusedtly at the muggles. "Really, darling, you didn't have to go as far as the muggle world." 

"Lucius, please! I didn't drag you here without reason. We need to discuss something." 

"I'm listening, Mary," he replied and as usual, he used her first name. 

"Please don't call me Mary. Nobody does, everyone calls me Molly and always has." 

"Including your dear husband." 

She knew his tone and what he really intended. "Don't be so cruel to Arthur. I do love him." 

He grew impatient and then looked at her directly again, almost making her squirm. "You brought me here for a reason. Hopefully, it is not about your 'Dear Arthur'." 

"As you may or may not know. It's come to my attention that your son, Draco, and my daughter Ginny, are...seeing one another," she said as casual as possible. Given, Draco and Ginny were seeing each other secretly and she suspected they were doing more than just seeing each other which unnerved her as a mother. 

"Ah, yes. I had suspected it. I guess Draco has a thing for redheads, like his father," he said quietly and reached over to touch a few strands of her loose red hair before letting go lightly. 

She looked at his face and hand as he did this. When he was done, she continued as if it hadn't happened. "Well yes, I just want to see if Draco's character is, well, stable. I don't..." 

"...want your daughter to get hurt?" he finished for her. She looked steely at him for a second before nodding. "I can't vouch for Draco's character, anymore than my own and you know my character." 

"Yes, yes I do," she said looking down a bit. 

"Did you really drag me here to talk about our children?" he looked at her face and everything. It had been so long since they were alone. 

_When was the last time?_

She made no reply. 

_Christmas of her sixth year. _

"In any case, it's good to see you again. I haven't seen you in so long and when I have, you're always surrounded by your children or him," as he said this, his hand went slowly towards hers. 

_She had a fight with Arthur. She was so sad. _

"Yes, it has been a long time. You become a busy woman with seven children. I am somewhat glad they are growing up," she paused, "How's Narcissa?" 

_She secretly went to the Manor. He held her._

At this, he released her hand. She asked the last question knowing the result. "She's fine. I don't see why the two of you don't talk. I know why you never see me but you and her were friends." 

_She let herself go and ease into him without words._

"Once we were but that was a long time ago." 

_He took her into his bed._

He looked at her. So many years. He remembered how she looked before the children. Wonderous curves, as he remembered holding her years ago in his bed. Not that she did not look wonderful, she aged like fine wine. He had no idea how she could still look beautiful after so many births, having such brutish children and being poor with Weasley. No, he had an idea. 

_She writhed under him, half-crying from pleasure and shame._

"It's not too late, Mary, I'll change things for you. I'll make things different. I know you think you have everything now but there is always more. Always more to receive and take." 

_They murmured each other names._

She looked at him with eyes like fire. The same eyes that gave answer to the preposition years ago. "This is why we never see each other." 

_She regretted it afterwards. Of course._

"I thought the reason why we never see each other is because I hate him and you love him." 

_She tried to redeem him. It was useless._

She grew annoyed at his tone. "You know my answer. Why do you try? Nothing has changed. I love Arthur. I always have." 

_He kissed her futiley to tell her of his need._

It was his turn to have eyes with fire but they always retained a coldness to them. "Not always! You couldn't have loved us both equally at the same time!" 

_She resisted the kiss and thought of Arthur._

She looked away. Maybe she didn't. She couldn't remember and she didn't want to. "It doesn't matter! It's in the past. We don't look into the past." 

_She pushed him away._

"Then why are we talking. I thought you said we would never talk at the last meeting. Feeling nostalgic, Mary?" 

_He grabbed her but he was too late._

The war had torn them. He was always so cold but she had loved him once that was true. She readied her things and proceeded to leave. He looked at her expressionless and unreadable. She looked at him once more like she had done years ago. 

_She left._

"I chose my side." 


End file.
